Girl Can Rock
by sailormeg78
Summary: Minako loves Setsuna. Michiru loves Minako and Haruka. Haruka loves Michiru and Setsuna. Setsuna loves...who? Minako Aino Fanfic. MinaXSets RukaXSets RukaxMichi MichiXMina SetsXRuka
1. Isn't it wierd?

**Girl Can Rock**

**A Minako Aino and Setsuna Meioh Fanfic**

**By: Sailormeg78**

* * *

Minako Aino woke up, took her shower, and then went to do her hair.

"You know...maybe Haruka was right...i'm little old for this bow, Artemis..."

"Well it is your decision."

"You're right. And instead of a bow...I wear it as a headband!!"

"You look great Minako, now lets go to the Senshi meeting." "Ok."

* * *

"Aww so you finnaly did something to that silly red bow. I like it"

"Thanks Ruka."

"Yes, it's wonderful Minako, now lets get on with the meeting."

"Fine, fine Sets."

"And as always, Usagi is late. Only thing is I didn't expect you to be on time, Minako. And Ami and Makoto to be late..."

"Oh there you guys are"

* * *

"So Mina-chan are you still going to be a singer?" asked Rei.

"Maybe...not sure."

"Minako, if you really want to, you should go for it!"

"Thanks Ami-chan."

"What do you think Mako-chan, Usagi-chan? Usagi was to busy eating food, and Makoto was to busy cooking food to here them.

"Usagi, wipe your face you look like a pig" said Setsuna.

"Gomen..."

"It's fine" laughed Setsuna.

That's very much like the princess, Setsuna thought.

"Wait a minute...where have Haruka and Michiru been? And Hotaru?"

Everyone turned their heads to see Hotaru sleeping, and Haruka and Michiru kissing.

Setsuna sweatdropped

"Are you two never Satisfied?"

"What are you talking about Sets?" asked Michiru.

"Didn't you do enough last night?!"

"What, were you easdropping?"

"I didn't have to! Everyone in the house could here your love declarations!!"

"Oh" Haruka and Michiru said in synch, blushing.

"Ok, back to my singing, what do you think Sets??"

"How am I supposed to know? I never had any dreams."

'Oh, right in the kisser' thought Minako as Setsuna spoke.

"Never will. Except to protect...err Usagi...you're gonna make me puke, do you mind...

"Oh...sorry..."

"Wow..." said Minako angrily. She wanted Setsuna opinion most...

"I'm going guys, bye"

"Bye Minako." everyone said.

Walking home from the Outer's house, Minako was passing the Game Crown noticed a sign that said "Battle of the Bands! Enter by yourself or with a group! August 21st! Register inside the Game Crown." 'I'm am so doing that!' Minako thought to herself.

"Hey Motoki!"

"Hey Minako! You here to enter Battle of the Bands?"

"Yup. You know me all to well."

"Well, I should. you've been coming here for years now."

"So are you entering alone or with a group?"

"Hm...Hold on I gotta make call."

"Ok." Minako dialed Mamoru's number.

"Mamoru-san?"

"Yea?"

"Ummm well theres this contest thingy and you play guitar so I figured..."

"Sure."

"I didn't even finish?"

"I know because I'm right beghind you." Minako turned around.

"Oh..."

"Alright so I'll call Rei now..."

"No need" Rei answered.

"Oh geeze Rei-chan you scared me!"

"Sorry" Rei said, laughing.

"Anyways what were you two following me?"

"Yea."

"Ok thanks for admitting it, now I'm freaked out! Just kidding"

"So Rei-chan would you be so kind as to..."

"Ok."

"Well then..." Minako said as her cell phone rang.

"Gotta go, see you guys later!!"

_**At Minako's House**_

"Goodnight Artemis!"

"Goodnight, Mina-chan" Minako closed her eyes, dreaming about what her future could be like.

'I hope I can fulfill my dreams' she though as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

How was my first chappie? Not so good? Spelling mistakes? Tell me!


	2. Coakroches

Girl Can Rock

Chapter 2

"So, Sets, you like anyone?" Usagi said playfully.

"Usa, why would I like anyone..." Setsuna sighed as she realized the blonde cut herself again.

"Come with me." Setsuna was like as mother to Usagi. A **VERY **patient mother.

'Ouch...' thought Minako as she continued to wash dishes.

Makoto noticed Minako looked very sad. "Minako..." "Yea?" "Uh...nothing." "Ok..."

"LIKE, OH MY GOD!!" Minako screamed.

"What?" Setsuna actually managed to laugh around Minako.

"SETSUNA! SETSUNA! SETSUNAAAA!"

"What? I'm here."

"OH MY GOD SETSUNA!"

"What? What's wrong?"

Minako giggled. Nothing was wrong. She just wanted to be around Sets.

"What Minako??"

"OHHHH MYYY GOD!!"

"What?"

"OH MY GOD SETS DID YOU KNOW THEY HAD PHONES IN CHINA?"

Setsuna cracked up so hard anyone who didn't know better would guess she was clutching her stomach in pain.

"It wasn't funny Sets. I really want to know." Minako knew.

"Uh, yes!"

"Ok! Thankies!" 'Heh heh I'm on a roll...'

Setsuna decided it was time for her to lighten up and have a little bit of fun. And then...she saw **IT**. All throughout the house you could here Setsuna's peircing scream. "Sets what's wrong?" Everyone wasn't worried about what may have happened, but more for Setsuna. Because she pretty much had no fears. "I-I..." "Sets whats wrong?" Setsuna screamed louder when she saw it move closer to her.

"SETSUNA! WHAT. IS. WRONG?" "Coak-Coakrocheeess!!" "You...have got to be kidding me?" Usagi couldn't help but giggle. Not even she was afraid of coakroches. Usagi just slapped the thing like it was nothing. "Oh...My..." Setsuna fainted when she saw Usagi kill the coakroch.Minako was just staring at Setsuna with her mouth agape, until Setsuna fainted. "Woa Sets!"

She caught Setsuna as she was falling. And she realized her embarrassing position. er right hand was just below Setsuna's lower back, and her left arm was lying on her.. 'developement'. "Erm...Sets? Are you awake?" Setsuna turned from tan to pale to bright red in a matter of minutes.


End file.
